


How Unhappy They Were

by translester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, M/M, idk i tried something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translester/pseuds/translester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok so i started reading in the lake of the woods by tim o'brien and the first paragraph inspired me to write this. the title is the same as the title of the first chapter of itlotw</p>
    </blockquote>





	How Unhappy They Were

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i started reading in the lake of the woods by tim o'brien and the first paragraph inspired me to write this. the title is the same as the title of the first chapter of itlotw

They escaped to a house in the mountains. A sad building that was falling apart on a cliff side. A small lake could be seen from the west window and the forest by the house was ominous and glowed blue-green. The lake glistened sinisterly, a space for things to sink under and never come back up. They went there for solace from the rest of the world; for the quiet days and crowded trees. They went there to be together.

They told each other all the jokes they’d ever heard. They reminisced on their years together. Phil ignored the cracking of Dan’s voice when he retold the happiest stories. Dan ignored Phil’s stoic silence after these retellings. They sat close and shivered as the warmth was sucked from their hearts. Each moment they grew less fond of their surroundings and their surroundings seemed to grow happier in a disquieting manner. Their smiles were too bright as they sat on the sagging roof of the house.

Phil left a few days into the trip. Dan wept away memories of him. They had been happy for a long time. Neither could quite say when that changed, but it had. How unhappy they had become. Now, they were done with each other. They cast the other from their mind as quickly as they could, as they both knew there was no one else out there for them but neither wanted to think of that. How unhappy they still were.


End file.
